Control me
by Pandachan777
Summary: Iruka's past is full of mysteries.He seems capable of forbidden jutsu's and he has a very dangerous bloodlimit. Just who and what is he? Kakashi would like to find out.My first fic ever,no flames please, but constructive crticisism is welcome! review plz
1. Chapter 1, The past

He was tired, wait… scratch that, he was _exhausted_…! His ears still hurt and every time he moved his muscles he would hear popping sounds. '_Stupid damn chair, stupid_ _Hogake, making me sit for three damn hours on that hardwood chair…My back…oww…'_

Iruka sighed and silently cursed his luck for being a powerful nin and yet the most useless. Before he moved to Konoha, he lived in another hidden village. Because of his past he had to inform the hokage of his true identity…He lived in another hidden village that harboured demons. Legend say this village is the mother of all ninja villages.

Humans and demons mixed, creating people with amazing capabilities. Shinobi…But after a while there weren't many pure blooded demons. And people with demon blood were shunned, so they killed whoever got in their way. They even started to kill their own kind. It was an all out war.

Eventually demons died away little by little, leaving mostly ninjas behind. Shinobi with a lot of demon blood were called kekkai genkai. They were called the tools of war. They were mostly quite demonic because of their ability to kill without a second thought. They had no feelings…they were devoid of emotion.

However after a while demons died down, most shinobi mated with people. And thus that is how our everyday shinobi are capable of feeling emotion.

It was a village so powerful and feared it destroyed its own existence. He didn't have any loving parents at that time, his parents actually attempted to kill him because of the bloodline limit he inherited from his grandfather, who was a pureblooded demon. He was feared.

He managed to escape, just _barely_, after being rescued by mednins who mistook him for a harmless child. Apparently they thought he was harmless judging by the way they had acted with him. He was quite young at that time, and downright adorable. They took him to their village hidden in mist and adopted him as their own son. Then the problems started.

**_Some years ago_**(Shika samano is Iruka umino)

Samano-san!!! SAMANOOOO-SAAAAN!!!!! 'Sa-alright finally…'the female teacher glared at his petite student who glared back.

Normal people would never dared look at her when she glared like that, but his student did it anyway and after a minute or two looked away. It was really scary the way she glared, like she was saying 'Im gonna kill you, dismember you and make you eat your own shit everyday' with just a glare!!!

Shika samano shivered…Said teacher glared more…

What did you do to your teammates samano-san?

My cat ate them…they started it, they made fun of me!!! They said I was tiny!!!

His sensei sighed ' Samano-san…I know you're stronger than them, but that doesn't mean you get to act like a selfish brat!'

'Tell your summon to bring them back wherever they are and do it quick or I'll punish you!'

'Hai sensei…'

Shika took an old scroll out of his pocket and after a few handseals a white tiger cub appeared.

'Yuki go find Akai and tell him to bring back those kids'

The cub nodded and left leaving Shika with his sensei

_If sensei doesn't stop glaring I'm gonna piss in my pants…_

_Dammit…stop glaring…Maybe I should say something…_

_Sensei stop looking at me like that, you're gonna make me blush!_

_What?! Why you little-!_

Ha, it actually worked…Now for the final touch…

Shika pinched his cheeks and added pout. Finally he looked up at his sensei with puppydog eyes…hehehe, she won't be able to resist…

_Ne sensei, don't you like me?_

Teacher:…

Shika:….?

_What is she thinking?She looks confused…was it something I said?_

What the teacher is thinking

Oh my god he's so cute, I wanna HUG him! Hug him dammit…Sooo Cuteee!!!No…resist…so damn cute…hug wanna hug…Stupid boy, so cuuute! No..re..sist..resist…! Uwaah SO CUTE! Can't re..sist…!

Shika…You're going to be punished later, no I mean right now. Come over here, I'm going to squeeze your chakra points so you won't be able to release any.(and while I'm doing that I'll hug you senseless you little imp!)

Just then loud poof was heard and a red lynx appeared with two older looking kids. Two older looking kids with very annoyed looks. They ran to their sensei and then pointed rudely at the lynx and Shika.

_Sensei, he almost killed us! His pet dropped us into-_

_I am not a pet, do you want me to eat you boy?_the lynx growled and bared its sharp white fangs.

The kids cringed and bursted in tearful sobs. Shika just grinned like a madman.Sensei almost cried.

Hah, who do you think is tiny now?


	2. Chapter 2, mission room nap

**Author's notes**: I finally finished it…took me four hours. I'm a slow typist…really slow. I hope this is better. I wrote in a notebook first, when I have a pen I can write way faster!!! But then again, almost nobody can read it .

I'm taking a break, I have tests again later, that's why I made chapter this long!I'll try to update anyway though I can't promise anything…

I'm just glad I finished! By the way, the first chapter is about iruka's past, this is after his meeting with the hokage. I don't know when this takes place, I'll decide that later. Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…Darn…

"…sei…ruka-sensei…"

"Iruka-sensei…wake up!"

Iruka groaned and put his head into the warmth of his arms. He was still too exhausted from yesterday. The Hokage had been demanding every tiny little detail from his life. He had been sitting hours and hours dammit! He deserved a well-earned break!

Although taking a nap in the mission room wasn't such a good idea…But he was too tired to even care. He was always a hard worker. Sleeping on the job once won't mean the end of the world right? Iruka sighed contently, ignoring the loud voices of his co-workers. Really, once or twice won't hurt. He relaxed further and fell into a deep sleep.

"It's the end of the world!"

"It might even snow today…"

"What's going on you guys?"

Genma was planning to avoid the mission room today and just hand in his report (He didn't want to stay in the boring mission room on his day off!!!). Of course the mission room was also the place where gossip was shared. And hearing Kotesu and Izumo talking rather loudly like that well…Who could resist? After all he loved gossip and this seemed really interesting.

The two chuunin looked at Genma and then they pointed to the desk where Iruka always worked, except he wasn't working…

"Iruka fell asleep Genma!"

Iruka was sleeping peacefully, drooling on his arm a little. He looked utterly exhausted, there were rings under his eyes and his hair was messy. His hitai-ate was around his neck instead of his forehead and his clothes were rumpled.

Correct that, this wasn't interesting, It was a once in a lifetime occurrence! It was rare, it was…

"Really? Wow…Did you try waking him?"

Kotetsu rolled his eyes and replied in a sarcastic tone to the unusually giddy Genma

"If Iruka sleeps on the job, it means he's really exhausted which equals that he won't wake up even if the Akatsuki exploded the village"

"Twice" Izumo added.

Genma looked even giddier, as if he had been awarded the best shinobi of the year by the Hokage. He smirked, a wicked smile appeared on his face, his senbon rolled from one side to the other.

Suddenly a really nice thought entered his crazy jounin mind. A really nice perverted thought. He just had to play his cards right, so the two chuunin wouldn't suspect anything when they left him with Iruka. He looked at Kotetsu and Izumo and smiled wickedly.

"Let's prank-"

"No way, last time I pranked on him while he was sleeping, he made my life a living hell."

Kotetsu quickly agreed and nodded

"I'm with Izumo"

Genma looked like he was slapped in the face.

He was dancing his happy dance inside though.

"Tch…you guys are no fun"

He was a bit curious as why the two chuunin would be so reluctant on pranking Iruka.

"How did you prank him?"

Izumo scowled at him, and looked like he was about to spit giddy Genma in the face…He sighed tiredly.

"We put him in a…pink…bunny suit…"

"HAHAHAAAHAHaWheeze Hahahaawahaahaacough"

Izumo just ignored Genma and continued.

"Afterwards we dyed his hair orange, and we even drew whiskers on him…"

Genma actually managed to laugh harder, his whole face turned red as if he was going to suffocate any minute…from laughing.

Kotetsu and Izumo smiled, remembering how Iruka looked like in a bunny suit.

Suddenly they shuddered, this time remembering something terrible…

"I am never doing that again…me and Kotetsu will not help you prank Iruka-sensei!"

"You should just drop it Genma, leave Iruka-sensei alone, you're gonna regret it, trust me" Kotetsu actually looked worried.

"hahaha whew, pink bunny suit…"

Genma finally stopped laughing, catching his breath again.

"We're serious Genma…"

"Whoever said I was going to prank Iruka-sensei?"

_I'm doing something even better…_

Kotetsu and Izumo gave him a glare.

"I'm a jounin! Give me some credit…What did he do to you guys anyway, was it that bad?"

Kotetsu moved and sat in a dark corner and started muttering

"never…never…never…"

Izumo had a pained look on his face and it was almost as if he was going to puke his guts out…

Genma just stared at the two and wondered if this was still such a good idea…definitely. He is a jounin, he could take on a chuunin sensei! Genma agreed to himself and said in his best sympathy voice

"…That bad huh?"

The two nodded slowly

"I'm gonna put him in a bikini."

Kotetsu and Izumo stared wide-eyed at him.

For a moment he thought he saw looks of sympathy on their surprised faces.

"Good luck with that"

They both left, leaving Iruka with Genma and his crazy pranks.

Genma did another happy dance inside.

"Finally they left…"

"Iruka-sensei…"he purred and literally skipped his way to the desk with huge perverted grin on his face.

"Oh Gods…He looks so innocent when he's sleeping…"

He'll forgive me if I steal a few kisses right, …Right?

"It's his own fault that he looks so damn cute…"

Genma carefully brushed a lock of chocolate brown hair out of Iruka's face.

He stepped behind the unconscious chuunin and rubbed his shoulders lightly, loosening the stiff muscles. Iruka flinched and then he relaxed, removing his head out of his arms.

Genma stopped and stood next to the chuunin. He leaned in, feeling Iruka's warm breath on his face. His lips were slightly parted and he was drooling a little. Genma removed his hair tie and lightly caressed his cheek…

_So soft…_

He leaned even closer, lips almost touching…

_Just a little closer…_

"What are you doing Genma?"

Genma gulped…. It was Kakashi's voice…

More notes: I just want to thank my reviewers silver bleak(My very first reviewer!),CuriousDreamWeaver and Ryo Yuriko, although I don't have many, They made me so Happy!!! (Yes, I'm easily pleased) Thank you so much, I hope you'll review again! I want to thank Mistouflette-sensei too! Really thanks for the info, I couldn't be more grateful! Please leave a review behind to tell me what you all think! Please??? I'm begging…I'll even put my request in poetic form:

Review and it'll make me really happy

Don't do anything and it'll make me feel crappy…

There, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **

Whew, sorry for the wait…I have a busy life. Besides this isn't something I feel like I HAVE to do, ya 'know? It's just something I do, you don't have to review even if you like it, but if you do it would be apperciated

Also the most important thing is that you enjoy yourself, so I want to thank all the readers for actually reading this, I LOVE you all!

This story taks place during the fifth's hokage's and when Naruto left to train for a few years.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto's not mine

The moment he fell into a deep slumber he would hear a lot of noise, but after a while it quieted down a considerably. For a moment he could almost feel someone's breath on his face, it almost felt like a breeze but it was much warmer. Iruka just ignored it and it wasn't long when the dream- no nightmare began…

It felt so nice…so calm. Warm sunlight covered his face as he leaned closer to his loving sister. She herself was leaning her back against a giant oak tree.

Shika looked up at the blue sky, it seemed endless. The clouds brilliantly white, were absolutely beautiful against the deep blue colors.

" Ane-san why do clouds move?"

"Hm?"

She looked at him confused and then laughed.

"What a stupid question Shika! It's because of the wind silly."

"…wind?But I don't see anything…Oh I know! It must be using chakra to disguise itself!"

He smiled proudly, until he heard his sis laughing loudly.

"Hahahahaa...whew, you're one of the strongest shinobi in training I know but you're definitely still just a kid"

Shika pouted and ignored his sister. He couldn't hold it for long, because she was tickling him. They both laughed tickling each other's sides.

When the tickling and the laughter finally died down, his sister crossed her arms legs and lowered her head a bit, a serious look plastered on her young face. It might as well have been a billboard sign saying "I'm thinking"

He chuckled and smiled at her. He always knew how she never passed the Anbu test even though she had a lot of talent. She was too expressive, too emotional. It was better this way though; at least he could spend more time with her. His whole family had disowned him, people attacked him, and his sister was the only one who cared. When his parents found out about his demonic ability they threw him out of the house and onto the street. Ane-san was outraged and ran after him; he was half dead by the time she found him. He didn't remember anything after that, heck he didn't remember how he got there in the first place. He stopped his dark train of thought when his sis started speaking again. She always answered his questions, even if they were kind of silly. That was definitely one of the reasons why he liked her so much, she respected him.

"The wind doesn't have chakra, it's not a living thing, it's just…uhm, movement of the air"

"Why does the air move?"

"Because…uh, the world is round and it spins around the sun…or something?"

"Why does the world spin around the sun?"

"Because it needs to"

"Why does it need to?"

"You're giving me headache Shika…"

_Okay enter puppy dog look…_

"Ugh…don't look at me like that, besides it won't work on me!!!"

_Puppy look number two!_

"……."

"Okay, okay…jeez…I swear you're getting really good at that"

His sister grabbed him and ruffled his hair, earning herself a whine from her little cute brother.

"Ane-saaaan…I want to know, tell me!"

Sighing she let go and soon she was in deep thought once again. He sweat dropped.

Obviously she didn't know what to say...

"AHA!"

Startled he looked at his sister who was grinning like a maniac

_Did she lose her mind?_

"The wind is like time!"

…_Maybe. Jounin logic is crazy ._

Shika just stared.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She was grinning.

"You don't know what time is…?"

"What ?! NO!!! I know what that is!"

"Really? You didn't know what wind was, how can you know what time is?"

_The nerve, of course he didn't know what it was at first but his sensei taught him all about it. After being lectured for two hours. __**Everyday**__. Then again, it was his own fault, he was always late for his training. At least he got out of the habit…right?_

"Shiiiiikaaaa…are you here? Or did the 'wind' blow away your brain?"

He just sighed. She was still grinning. Drawing a deep breath he repeated every word his sensei said…

"Time is eternity, measured by many things, minutes, hours, days. Time is never-ending, an entity that cannot stop nor wait."

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that his sister was gaping like a dead fish. With her mouth slightly open and expressionless eyes…Scary…

Arms shot out and gave him the hug of his life, complete with cuddling and squirming.

"I AM SOOO PROUD OF YOU!!!!!"

Finally he gave in and his sister cuddled him more, and hugged him tighter. Any tighter and he would probably suffocate. "Ane-san…can't…breathe…"

She let go of the hug but still held him close. She smiled at him sweetly, the soft rays of the sun making her smile seem warmer. Feeling proud he hugged his sister and listened to her faint heartbeat. Sitting like this, enjoying the sunset together, he absently wished that times like these would last forever.

"Shika?...Do you still wanna know what the wind is?"

He nodded and listened carefully.

"Just see it like this, the wind is like time, and clouds are like people. Clouds have to move, and even though some times they look like they're standing still, the wind makes sure they still keep moving no matter what. Just like time see? " _Her logic was weird_

"Hnn…"

"Hey… you're supposed to be listening…"

Agitated she rubbed her head, pressing the coming headache away.

"hey, don't drool on me…."

Shika looked at her with droopy eyes and mumbled something. A normal person wouldn't be able to hear it, she did though and it made her quite sad.

"I hate time…because moments like these never last…"

"Shika…"

The way she uttered her name, like the wind. So gentle.

"Hey Shika…When I got enough money, we'll move far far away…"

Surprised he looked at his sister in alarm, fear entered his mind and he thought for a brief moment that his sister might want to leave the village and become a missing nin. It was impossible leaving the village. Wild demons lived and hunted near the border, and there were quite a few. Nobody ever left the village, if you left everyone would think you're dead. Not even hunter-nin dared to cross the border. On the other side of the village there was only water. A great ocean that was heavily guarded by ANBU, it was considered a training ground. It was like a prison. One side demons and the other ANBU.

"You're leaving the village?!"

"What? No! I'm not that crazy, I mean going to the seaside, I heard life's better there. For us I mean…shinobi"

Shika continued to stare, unable to grasp what she was getting at.

She sighed in frustration, wondering idly how her little brother's mind worked. He could understand the most complex jutsu's, but not a simple thing like the wind.

"I was meaning to tell you…I wanted to move. I'm tired of living here, I'm tired of letting you sleep in a rundown motel while I'm away, tired of mom and dad breathing down my neck when I tell them I want to take care of you. Can't you see Shika? I want to give you a better life! I want you to see that you can have fun too! I'll get us a nice house, with a great view! We can go fishing everyday, we can even train together!"

Smiling brightly she turned to look lovingly at him. Shika was speechless, he gulped slowly, a futile attempt to swallow his tears.

"Re…really…?" his eyes were stinging, and slowly something soft and wet slid off his cheeks. It was such a long time since he cried. His sister held him gently and he tried rubbing off his wet face against her shirt in an attempt to dry his tears.

She nodded, and looked at him sternly

"I would never lie to you, it's a promise okay? Let's go, it's getting dark. "

The sun was almost gone, how fast the day had passed. It was still so hard to believe, it was like a dream…more tears slid off his cheeks. He couldn't stop crying from being so happy.

With tender care she lifted him to her strong back

" I'm so weak…I cry "Shika sobbed, his nose was runny.

"There's nothing wrong with that! Don't hide your emotions when you don't have to Shika! You're too young to do that"

Smiling weakly she turned to still crying boy, his little hands wrapped around her neck

"…Promise me that and then we're even"

He couldn't speak, so he just nodded silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyday when she came home from a mission they would talk about their new life in a new place. About the sea, a new home and many fun vacations. Little by little his sis collected the money. She took so many missions, she was always exhausted and wounded. One time she had to stay in the hospital for a whole week because she was poisoned. But she wouldn't listen, she was stubborn and took more missions than the most advanced nins. Shika started to worry and he would always wait for her to get home. At one point he wanted to take a missions himself, and it did work. When his sis got home and found out he was out on a C-ranked mission, she actually followed him! She was furious, but Shika would cry and she wouldn't yell anymore. After that little escapade, she did took less missions so he wouldn't feel guilty about being unable to help. Weeks passed and they couldn't be happier.

"Ane- san! Ane-san! Are we really going to the sea? Are we finally going?!"

He practically yelled in her ears. Her back ached and she stretched her sore muscles_. man_ _it sure was hard taking care of only a five year-old._ She managed a tired smile.

"Not yet, I have one more mission to go…It's a really hard one, Top ranked. Even higher than S… We're supposed to get rid of this demon fox next to the forest of the Lords' castle."

He dropped his jaw and gaped at his sister who was falling asleep on the table.

"The lord? The lord of the shinobi? All half demons obey him!"

She chuckled and ruffled his greasy hair with her battle scarred hand.

"That was years ago, he's just a greedy halfblooded human now. The real lord died and his son took over. He's useless, some say he's gonna destroy the village by commanding the Anbu to destroy the demons on the border… "

"Then why are you doing it sis?"

She sighed and looked even more exhausted. Rubbing her temples she suppressed her throbbing head ache.

"I need the money Shika…"

Promptly she fell asleep, snoring lightly. Shika looked sadly at her, and with a lot effort he carried her heavy body to the bed. After turning off the lights he also fell into a deep slumber. It was going to be difficult tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He ran as fast as he could, into the forest nobody dared to tread. His heart was pounding in his ears, wildly, filled with fear. He gasped as he stopped on a branch. They had surrounded him, he couldn't run anymore. He was scared; the fast pounding of his heart and his ragged breathing was the only thing that assured him that he was still alive. He began to cry silently, waiting for the killing blow. Hugging his knees he tried to calm down, it was useless. The cold voice spoke up, The voice he hated, fear left and its place came anger. Hatred to kill the man that was his so –called parent! He wanted to slit his throat, to make him suffer!!! He wasn't scared anymore, he took away everything he ever wanted. _If I'm was going down, I'm taking him with me…_Dark thoughts came in mind as he stood in a fighting stance, anger and adrenaline rushing through him like a gush of energy. He recalled everything his sister had taught him, the fun times he had spent flashed through his mind. In that one instant he wanted to run, to go back to his sister…The sea and the fishing trips and their new life as citizens…

"_Hahaha, Shika if we're going to be citizens we need a new name for you!"_

"_Why…?"_

"_To disguise our identity as shinobi of course!!! I'll call myself Kakashi! Isn't that a nice name?"_

"_No it isn't! I'ts a stupid name! It means 'scarecrow'! Nobody would name themselves that!"_

"_Awwww…but I really like it, sides with the hair I've got, I look like a scarecrow!"_

"_Only you would be happy with that ane-san!"_

"_Heeheehee, but wouldn't that be fun! What about you?"_

"_Shika's fine isn't it?"_

"_No! Absolutely not! It's too grown up! Oh, I know! Remember that mission where I went to the sea for the first time? I saw these creatures, and one was a baby and it was so cute! They were called 'dolphins'!!!"_

" _I don't want to be named Iruka! That just stupid! That name is for kids! Everybody will laugh at me!"_

He sprinted to the sound of the cold voice, kunai held tightly in his small hand, his sight was blurry from the tears. Moving as fast as he could, silently, he diminished his chakra and jumped, falling directly under his unsuspecting target. There was no turning back now. His heart stopped when he saw his target looking up, a cocky grin on his scarred face.

"Gotcha"

It was so fast, a kick to the stomache, and he was slammed on the ground. He yelled in pain. The impact had him good. Unable to breathe and move he stared in horror, helplessly. It was a decoy. They had lured him out and now they're going to kill him. His sister would never know, everything was a trick to get him. The lord had requested his sister specifically. The whole mission was a trick to get him.

His mother stared at him, malice in her cold eyes.

"You annoying boy, the moment you were born, we've had nothing but bad luck. Everything's your fault! We worked so hard to rebuild everything!!!" She grabbed his neck and started to strangle him.

"After your demonic grandfather destroyed his own clan, us, his children! We killed him and we'll kill you too!"

He couldn't breathe, as he tried to think of any way to get out of her strangling hold

"Wh…Wh..y…"

He was choking, gasping when she finally let go. She threw him to the ground, Fury evident on her whole face. She pinned him with her foot on his tender neck. His father just watched coolly, amusement in his face.

"You ask us why?!"

The fear came back double when he heard that voice laced with poison and revenge.

" Ask that damned grandfather of yours!!!! He used a jutsu, and he resurrected himself. In you! If the seal on you is released, we all suffer again! Haven't you ever asked yourself why you knew so many jutsus and had so much chakra? It's your damn grandfather's! When we heard you were able to take on missions alone, we knew the seal was weakening!" she was laughing like a maniac, her eyes were menacing. She looked at him again, a calm look on her face. Unlike his sister's, this look froze him…never had he seen so much hate in someone's eyes. Tears slid off his cheeks as he sobbed silently

_it wasn't fair…It wasn't his fault that his grandfather did what he did was it?It's not my fault…_

"Now we can finally kill you, if it weren't for your sister and other family members, you'd be dead long ago…" She took out a long sword, stained with blood as she lifted it high on her head

He closed his eyes, took one last deep breath coupled with a sob.

"…I'm sor…ry, A..ka..ne…"

He heard a scream, and the foot on his neck was gone. Before he could even open his eyes, he was pulled away roughly. He heard a loud explosion, and the sounds of metal against metal.

"Shika! Open your eyes!"

He was relieved when he heard her voice, and looked up to see his sensei in what seemed to be a very worried expression.

"Sensei. Wha…!"

Wincing he started to cough loudly, his sides hurt and somehow he couldn't move. It was like his body was completely paralyzed. His eyes widened, his arm was bleeding, long slash marks that reached his shoulders. That was where they grabbed him. The wounds were shallow, but they had a sickly green tint on them.

"Shit…they poisoned you, hold still…"

She pulled out some herbs and sugar. Grabbing a vial in her vest she quickly applied the strange mixture on his arm. She ripped up some cloth from her uniform and bandaged his arm quickly.

"Listen Shika, you need to leave the village. The lord wants to kill you too because your parents told him you were a demon. The whole village is in chaos, demons left the forest and attacked our village. Akane managed to escape and when she saw the mess at her home she followed your chakra signature here. Thank goodness we made it in time, or your parents would've killed you. Your sister is fighting them right now. I got two outsiders waiting at the edge of the forest, they're med-nin from another village. They'll take you away from here. You gotta listen to them okay?"

_His sister was fighting them…No…no! How can something go so wrong!? His sister was leaving him! It wasn't fair!!! She might die! All because of him! It was his fault._

He screamed and kicked his sensei, trying to escape her grasp.

_It's not true, it's not rea1!!! His sister was taking him to the sea, she promised! It was just a bad dream!!!_

For a moment her grip loosened, Shika bit her arm and she yelled in pain, letting him go he ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going until he arrived at an open area. The stench of blood and metal was everywhere. The whole place was a mess, trees were scorched, broken branches and bloodstained kunai were scattered all around. Then he saw it, across of him a body was pinned to the tree. A sword was piercing the bloody corpse. The blood was still dripping from the sword. Shika turned white and vomited, his wounds still hurted and he felt dizzy. At least he knew his sister was still alive. Then suddenly he felt a bright flash, a rain of fiery fireballs was aimed at him, then just as sudden he was yanked back again.

"Jeez, couldn't you listen to your sensei ONCE!?"

His sister was glaring at him, obviously pissed.

She was covered in blood and had minor scratches. Besides looking a little ruffled up, she was fine.

_Fine…she was fine…She wasn't hurt!_

Yelling with glee this time he cried with relief. He hugged her tightly afraid that she might disappear again.

"Shika you have to leave…It's dangerous here…There are others who are fighting with me. Don't worry, I'm coming with you…" Her voice sounded tired and strained. She stroked his back gently, and loosened his grip.

"What happened?"

"When we destroyed the nest, the demon got angry and attacked the castle. Others joined him. More than half the village is dead, people are all trying to escape. Shinobi are the only ones who survived. I convinced them to help me, since they owed me for past mission incidents."

"Where are we going?"

"Outside, and it's my turn to ask questions. What the HELL do YOU think you were doing!?" Shika actually blushed.

"I thought it was a bad dream?"

"Forget it, let's find your sensei, she must be worried sick "

He was relieved when his sis hoisted him on her back, running swiftly and quietly through the forest.

"Ane-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you…"

She smiled and suddenly stopped, her face had turned ashen.

Shika could only stare. His sensei and his father were standing in front of them.

"Akane, please don't take this personally, but I need that boy." His sensei looked calmly at them, like they were at a tea party. She even smiled but the way she said those words made him queasy and he tightened his grip on his sister's back.

"You see, I was always fascinated with him. He's such a cute boy…and to think that such a young little fellow could even handle summons. It was interesting to see his seal weaken and all that cold chakra leaking out. I always wanted to see what would happen if the seal would break. I would love to see the dead control him, I would love to control him myself. With all that power, do you know what I could do?"

His sister tensed, Shika didn't understand anything his sensei was saying. He only knew that he was glad he managed to escape her. She was starting to creep him out

"…how do you about his chakra and the dead controlling him?"

She laughed, his father was still emotionless. He was staring at him, but the way he looked at him was sad. Almost as if he was asking him for forgiveness.

" I have a bloodline limit too…Do you know what it does? It eludes people. My victim will see flickers of illusions everywhere, and then when they sleep they will have unbearable nightmares. After a while, they will go crazy. Their minds turn vulnerable, and…."She paused and she looked at his father, face still expressionless

"They're mine to control, like your parents" She was smiling sweetly at them, turning her gaze to him then his sister. _He didn't understand, were his parents being controlled? Was that the reason they hated him? But what about his sister ? She didn't hate him did she?_

His sister hadn't said anything, she was emotionless and quiet. Except for her clenched fists and tensed muscles, there was no trace of anger on her face.

"…I wasn't able to control you and that brat though. That must mean you possess the same demonic energy as him. You have a piece of your dead grandfather's soul. How ironic that I've never noticed before. You chakra control is perfect, not once have I seen it leaking. Unlike your little brother's…" Shika shivered, he couldn't believe that this was his sensei. His always liked his sensei's smile, but now it almost looked like a snarl.

"…You were the one who made my parents hate us"

For a moment it was as if his sister would attack, but she stayed still.

"Heeheehee, yeah it was really fun!" She was giggling like mad. It was sickening to watch. His sister looked angry and disgusted.

"You didn't even notice the symptoms…How pathetic, you have the skill of a first class hunter and you didn't even notice…"She turned her attention to Shika and then she grinned.

"Shika-kun, don't you want to know what kind of illusion your mother saw? You could see the hate in her face right? It was beautiful wasn't it? She used to love you a lot you know? When you were a baby she would hold you like her life depended on it. It was so much fun to make a loving mother hate her child so much! It just proves that my jutsu is perfect…"

"Don't let go Shika"

Right after he heard his sister utter those words she sprinted towards an opening, a blue trail of chakra following them. They were going so fast he felt sick.

"Shika, take this" She was handing him a large backpack, complete with many side pockets and a complex looking seal on it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Their father stood in front of them, With fast catlike movements he dashed to the right, while his clone threw a shower of kunai at them.

His sister had barely dodged them and with equal speed she conjured up twenty clones

"I'm sorry dad…"

The clones surrounded their target, and for the first time he saw his sister fight.

"Blades that pierce my heart, drown my victim in my sorrow…" _It was a spell…Like a chant that demons used…How did she know that?_

She was forming rapid hand seals and he felt a familiar chakra swirling at their feet. It was blue and cold. The same as his. She cut her hand and the little drops of blood were forming a whole pool, it slithered around the clones as their father tried to find an escape, randomly dashing while throwing fireballs and kunai. Suddenly he stopped and he was coughing up blood. His eyes widened, the clones had him cornered and the blood surrounded him like strings. It was amazing, the blood wasn't blood anymore but it had turned into a complex web of red strings. _She had used the clones as a distraction so he wouldn't notice the blood and the cold mist…amazing._

The man was yelling out in pain as he struggled with the constrictions, the clones disappeared and it's place were summons, animals of different shape and breed. Shika recognized two of them, his own two nin-cats, Yuki and Akai. They were snarling and snapping at their father. Then suddenly the strings stopped moving, his sister was quiet and her shoulders were shaking badly. At first he thought she was laughing, because he felt happy that they were finally able to defeat him so easily. But then he heard a loud sob and he saw the tears on his sister's face, her whole face was wet.

"Ane-san? Ane-san what's wrong…?" Worriedly he tried to look at his sister.

He slid off her back and turned to face her, she was crying uncontrollably, her gaze to the ground.

"…I can't kill my dad Shika… I just can't…"

She dropped to her knees, and held him tightly

"You have to leave me Shika…"

"Ane-san…? Wh… what are you talking about ane-san?"

He was frightened, his sister was crying, he didn't understand why she suddenly told him why she was leaving him.

With tears in her eyes she faced him, those warm gentle brown eyes were hazy and filled with sadness. It made him cry.

"You have to understand Shika…I can't leave dad alone, I have to help him…"

Her once cheerful voice shook with grief as she tried to stifle a sob.

"Wha…what…? Why? He's an enemy! It's not fair, don't leave ane-san!!...please…Don't leave me…"

"Oh how sweet, a family reunion!" In a flash his sister pulled him behind her, kunai in her hand as she crouched. She was ready to fight. Her face was calm once again, only a hint of anger showed on her wet face.

"You **killed** my mother!! What **the hell** did you **do to her** you **bitch**?!"

Shika flinched, his sister's face was still calm; but that was the first time he heard her curse. Her voice had a nasty bite to it and for a moment he saw his sensei step back. The blue chakra was leaking out her like a fluid, she was no longer controlling it. It felt like ice in the air.

"Let my father go or I'll swear I'll** kill** you" She whistled and the summons retreated while surrounding Shika. His father was expressionless, he wasn't moving either. It reminded him of a puppet.

"Well, well, I guess it was already obvious that you would find out. Still now I know why you never killed your parents even though I ordered them to kill your little brother…How pathetic, in the end **they** will **kill** **you**". His father moved, but the tight strings still surrounded him.

"Release him from your sick illusions or you'll regret it!"

"I think not"

The moment she said that, his sister was dashing towards her sensei, rapidly executing a few jutsus and three clones dashed in different directions. Then something snapped, his father was able to get free and he went after his sister, flinging two kunai at her back. She turned briefly to dodge them and in that moment an arm pierced through her. All he saw was the crimson red blood in midair and the lifeless body falling towards the ground …

"AKANE!!!!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry dear readers. But I'm officially stopping with this story. I just don't feel like continuing, I've lost the inspiration I once had to make this story. Although I did make a new chapter it was so bad that I deleted it right away. It really sucked. But I don't want to delete this story, maybe one day I can continue writing and finish it. I really don't like leaving things half done. But right now I'm way too busy to write it. Thank you for your support!


End file.
